bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man Trilogy
Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy is a hypothectical video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be developed by Beenox and Activision, the same companies behind Shattered Dimensions, Edge of Time, and the new Amazing Spider-Man games. It would be released for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U, and PC. This single game would cover all three Spider-Man films directed by Sam Raimi. Story This game would re-introduce the original Spider-Man films directed by Sam Raimi, and would combine the three into a single game. Each film woulc be separated into its own time period, similar to how Amazing Spider-Man allows players to choose the time of day they want to explore New York. Spider-Man: The first film of the trilogy. It revolves around Spidey getting his powers, his uncle dying, and when he fights the Green Goblin. It also shows the Goblin's side of the story. Spider-Man 2: The second film. Peter has fallen in love with Mary Jane and sits on the sidelines as she found a new boyfriend, John Jameson. Unlike the official Spider-Man 2 game. this one coverse when Spider-Man loses his powers, allowing control of a non-powered Peter Parker for a short time. Spider-Man 3: Life is good for Spider-Man: he's dating Mary Jane and New York sees him as a hero. He soon faces Harry as the New Goblin, Sandman, and bonds with the Symbiote, eventually leading to his battle with Venom. Gameplay The gameplay would be based off the new Amazing Spider-Man game, allowing free-roam of New York City as well as an upgraded combat system similar to the Batman: Arkham series. The story would be split into three arcs, each covering the story of the corresponding film. For the first time, this game would also allow players to play as the villain or villains of each film, able to freely switch out once they've completed the story. The three films are selectable in Peter Parker's apartment, as well as alternate costumes for Spider-Man. The villains are only playable in their respective films, have their own alternate costumes, and are available in both free-roam and exclusive missions revolving around their points of view in the films Characters The playable characters and where they become playable are as follows: *'Spider-Man:' Available at the start and in Peter's Apartment. (All 3 films) *'Spider-Man (Symbiote):' Available in Peter's Apartment during Spider-Man 3. (Spider-Man 3) *'Green Goblin:' Available in OsCorp during the first film. (Spider-Man 1) *'Doctor Octopus:' Available at the Riverside Lab. (Spider-Man 2) *'New Goblin:' Available in OsCorp during the third film. (Spider-Man 3) *'Sandman:' Available at the Construction Site. (Spider-Man 3) *'Venom:' Available in the Church during the third film. (Spider-Man 3) Costumes A list of alternate costumes for each character: ''Spider-Man: *Default *Wrestler *Unmasked *Peter Parker *Alex Ross' Design *Classic Spider-Man *Black Suit *''Amazing Spider-Man (Film) ''Spider-Man (Symbiote): *Default *Classic Symbiote *Spider-Carnage *Iron Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2099 *Spider-Man ''(Noir) *Ben Reilly ''Green Goblin: *Default *Unmasked *Norman Osborn *Alex Ross' Design *Classic Green Goblin Doc Ock: *Default *Lab Clothes *Classic Doc Ock *''Ultimate ''Doc Ock *Spider-Ock New Goblin: *Default *Harry Osborn *Norman's Suit (Gold Color) *Green Goblin ''(The Amazing Spider-Man 2) *Harry Osborn (Burnt Face) ''Sandman: *Default *Prison Uniform *Classic Sandman *Full Sand Form *''Ultimate ''Flint Marko *Sandman ''(Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends) ''Venom: *Default *Unmasked *Classic Venom *Venom 2099 *Mac Gargan *Carnage Enemies ''The list of enemies in the game. As Spider-Man: *Dennis Carradine (Uncle Ben's alleged killer) *Petty Thugs *Green Goblin *Doc Ock *New Goblin/Harry Osborn *Sandman *Venom As Villains (Except New Goblin): *Spider-Man *Police As New Goblin: *Spider-Man *Sandman *Venom Category:Video Games